when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
United Schnee Liberty Command
"Oh, so is this the United Schnee Liberty Command, huh? Well, that's kickass of course. This is one of these great factions the Schnee family has to offer. Good for you, it shows that we have the right thing to do, and is the least we can do, remember? Think again, my friend. Think again. They'll protect my village." --Su Ji-Hoon, Defending Liberty The United Schnee Liberty Command is the personal armed forces of Whitley Schnee, and also, a futuristic faction of both the Future Alliance and the Schnee Dust Company, a friendly ally of the United Nations Security Council and the United Nations Space Command and the protecting faction of the Atlesian Armed Forces and the Grand Alliance. It is led by Whitley Schnee (brother of Weiss Schnee and Winter Schnee), and its acronym is the USLC. Since Weiss made her own Reich and Winter become the chairwoman of the Schnee Dust Company after Jacques Schnee joined the Nazi Union in the news, and then the UNSC and the United Nation Security Council voted him as the leader of the USLC when Master Chief, the UNSC Marines Corps, Weiss, Winter, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the pSonic Alliance and many citizens of Atlas and Vale are voting Whitley to train and lead the USLC. Soon, Whitley becomes the leader of the USLC on the VNN News and some more news the United States when his sisters chosen him to make the USLC to become part of the Schnee Dust Company's factions. Soon, it is the way to help the UNSC and the United Nation peacekeepers by creating the the United Schnee Liberty Command (USLC). Now the United Schnee Liberty Command is established by Whitley Schnee with the help of the Grand Alliance. They have infantries, female infantries, child infantries (if permitted), the USLC Marines, marines, ice infantry, Arctic units, armored vehicles, a navy, lots of aircraft, artilleries, UNSC vehicles, UNSC weapons, helicopters, special infantries, special vehicles, and special units and have more units from the winter, the Arctic, Antarctica, cold climates, icy places and with the usage of the the flag of the USLC. Soon, USLC can create Dusts for the ability to use Dust weapons to the UN peacekeepers and the UNSC marines. The USLC units are all infantries, aircraft, naval ships and vehicles from Halo and Allied Nations units from the Command and Conquer: Red Alert series. In the siege of Kassala, Whitley and the USLC will support the Rah-Rah-Robot when he is still leading USLC, his army and his marines. Also, the UN peacekeepers and the USLC Marines can help the poor people and the injured people for their help, and with UNSC Marines, the USLC Marines can assault at the enemies in the command of Master Chief and Whitley Schnee. They will use peacekeeping missions, SDC missions (Schnee Dust Company missions), the Grand Alliance's missions and both missions of Whitley and Master Chief. In Kassala, he and the USLC will attack Abasi Hakim, the Nazi Union, the NRC Army and some allies of Abasi Hakim when they supporting the real Rah-Rah Robot that is piloted by Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Keesha Franklin. Soon, Whitley wil be using his command to the USLC Marines that they can protect Weiss and Winter like when they protect Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls and the Sonic Alliance. Also, they'll provide support for Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Eds, the Equestria Girls and many other allies on fighting the Mawgu and Tabuu in Operation Buttertoast. In battle, the USLC, along with both UN peacekeepers and the UNSC, can attack enemies in their mission but the USLC can be led by Whitley with the ability to protect the Schnee Dust Company and some Dust quarries. Now they will fight for Whitley, Weiss, Winter, Atlas, Vale, Beacon Academy, the Rah-Rah Robot, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Buttertoast Alliance, Master Chief, the UNSC, United Nation Security Council, the Schnee Dust Company, the United Schnee Reich, the Schnee Wehrmacht, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Factions